


So We Follow The Elusive Rabbit

by Silara



Category: Original Work, Star Trek, Star Trek: Freeform
Genre: Addiction, Anonymity, Delusions, Disappearance, F/M, Loneliness, M/M, Mental Illness, Other, POV Second Person, Second Person, Star trek: freeform - Freeform, babies first attempt at writing, if people actually read this and like the prompt i may keep writing i need encouragement, may not even continue this, this is basically a prompt, will add tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silara/pseuds/Silara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a man with nothing left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So We Follow The Elusive Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've pretty much written anything. I don't trust myself to write fanfiction. I don't even expect anyone to really read this prompt that may become a story. If this goes well I may continue to post prompts, feel free to use them if you'd like. Everything takes place in the Star trek universe but not everything is canonical.

It was easy to disappear, to rewrite your fate and become a new man, yet it was not permanent. Nothing was ever truly permanent, even when you have taken yourself half-way across the galaxy, with very little to lose and very little to hope for. You remember your life before you took the path you’ve chosen blindly, and you remember how unsatisfied you were with being an average man. You had no gifts, and your morals turned you against looking for alternatives.  
You considered joining the military and exploration of the quadrant, known as Starfleet, but you knew then you wouldn’t be able to make your own choices. You’d be told what to wear, where your position is, you’d have to follow a command structure. You could hardly listen to your elders as a child, who encouraged you to go into the sciences. They had this unchangeable notion that you had a gift. The truth was you cheated your way through every course, and everything you didn’t cheat on was so simple even the dullest of your peers could master it. You lacked the motivation to become something better than what you were. You were content with being the quiet young man who sat in the back of the classroom with his legs tightly crossed, with his head down.  
You are nobody, now. You care little for law, you care little for the rules. You got involved with organizations that could have made you a very powerful man, yet you rejected them. You’ve never fallen in love, and you plan to keep it that way. You are a very lonely man, to the point where you feel as if you are doomed to a life of living alone, without an identity, without a family, without a friend in the entire galaxy.  
Perhaps you are gifted, like your elders said, but not in the way they meant.  
You are gifted in that you do not require companionship, that you don’t require family, an identity, or a friend.


End file.
